Reliving the Nightmare
by Disgraceful Duckling
Summary: Four Digimon have almost nothing to do with it, but one way or another, the evil finds them... Their only hope is to defeat it. It is recommended to buy a hat, as it may be necessary to hold onto it.
1. Prologue

**Hey all, here's the Prologue to a new Adventure fic. Not like Season 1, like the genre. I will tell you only four things about it so far: Veemon, Raramon, Salamon, and Tapirmon. That's it. Anyways, I hope you like it! R&R!**

* * *

You know, running is a lot easier when you're about to die. So I guess I should be worried that my legs _aren't _searing in pain, that after several minutes of running faster than I'm able to, I'm _not_ getting tired. Am I going to die? I look back over my shoulder for my answer.

Yes.

Yes I am.

But in spite of this, I keep running with the rest of my group. I don't dare stop, because maybe, just _maybe_, something magical will happen so that I don't have to die. Like in fairytales. But that prospect seems dim, because the only salvation in site is the gate, seeming to grow farther and farther away as I run full-throttle at it. I've only run like this once before.

* * *

"_I'm gonna get you!"_

"_Oh, you think so, huh?"_

"_Yeah! Come on... TAG! Yes- Oh no!"_

"Always _double back when you tag someone, dummy!"_

"_Ah! No! You can't get-"_

_The shadow of the trees near them suddenly grew much, much bigger. The monster stepped out from the forest, and let out a roar._

"_-Me."

* * *

_

I dare to take another look behind me. As I expect, the pack of Garurumon are still in pursuit of the delicious meal that is me and the others.

* * *

_DarkTyrannomon locked it's eyes on the Tapirmon and Veemon, and took the first step. It seemed to be testing the ground, like it felt weak. But apparently it was satisfied that it wouldn't fall through, because when we started running, it did too._

"_What the... Tapirmon!" The mother of the one Veemon had been playing with ran out of the small shack. "_Thunder Cloud!_" She let loose a huge lightning bolt from the molding of a sun on the end of her wand. "Leave my son alone!"_

_She ran between them and the dark-skinned dinosaur, holding out her wand. "Run!" She shouted, looking back at us, "I can handle him!" they didn't need to be told twice. As she turned back to face DarkTyrannomon, the two bolted like the fly that just got freed from the spider's web._

"Thunder Cloud!_"_

"Fire Blast!_"

* * *

_

As I remember wondering if I'd survive that encounter, I begin to wonder how long I'll hold out during this one; I can hear the footstomps growing louder and louder, their sources growing closer by the second.

_As they ran for our lives, all they heard was a scream and the continued stomping of DarkTyrannomon. As Tapirmon cried silently to himself, he and Veemon both took the added motivation to run.

* * *

_

This time, we have no one to sacrifice themselves for us. So, I check back behind me one last time, hoping against hope that the wolves aren't still there.

Yes. Yes they are. So, am I going to die?

I think we both know the answer to _that _question.


	2. Chapter 1

So, here's chapter 1. This is the same scene, started earlier, ended later, told in a different light, and including a new flashback. I'll try to include one flashback every chapter, and eventually a timeline will become pretty clear. I think. Maybe. I'm not really planning this, as I'm sure I said before. I kinda forget cause it's been a week. But enough of that, here's the reason you're reading this at all:

* * *

"Are they gone...?" Raramon whispered, scared. We didn't think the pack of Garurumon had noticed us, so we had done our best to hide.

"I sure as hell hope so..." I muttered back.

* * *

_Splash... Splash... Splash... "Mommy, help!"

* * *

_

I pushed through the bushes dividing the four of us from the clearing. What we saw was releiving to no end, but also horrifying.

* * *

"_Momma-" Splash...Splash... "-ghelp me-" Splash! "Drownbin!"_

Allow me to inform you of some _very _important facts in the Digital World: Garurumon are what you have nightmares about. They are strong, fast, agile, and vicious. If you are not all of those things, they'll tear you to shreds. So don't pick a fight with one.

Garurumon hunt. During their three month hunting season, now affectionately dubbed, 'Garurumon Season,' they stockpile food, dead and alive, and feed off of it in the other nine. They are pack hunters, making them even more of a...Safety hazard.

When a Garurumon's guard is down, it is dead. That is to say, the only time they _let _their guard down is _when _they're dead. What we saw was releiving to no end, but also horrifying.

Their guard was down.

Probably much farther down in the large pond they were floating in than they were.

"Oh my-" Tapirmon began to shout, but Salamon cut him off.

"Shut up!" She whispered, silencing the ghostly rodent, "Whatever did this is close by." I confidently strode up to the corpses of the wolves, grinning widely.

"Veemon, what are you doing?" Salamon shouted at me, forgetting completely what she had just scolded Tapirmon for.

"Duh," I said, "I'm checking out the bodies!"

* * *

"Meteor Wing!_"_

"Fox Fire!"

_The Garurumon's attack blasted into my mother's wing, causing her to fall to the ground. I'd been shouting all the while, but no one could hear, and she had to get past the wolf to save me anyways. _

"Fire Flapping!_" She yelled as Garurumon charged her. He exploded in data as flames enveloped him. The large bird reverted to Biyomon, who flew over to me and pulled me out of the water.

* * *

_

I remembered that moment every time I saw water. I'd long since gotten over my phobia, but I couldn't help but think of the horror I went through that day. I hopped into the water. The Garurumon were dead, so why should I worry? After nudging the wolf several times to make sure, I latched on and began kicking back towards the shore, pulling the body with me.

"I've never seen one of these guys dead..." Muttered Salamon as we all nudged and poked the dead Garurumon.

"Hey, guys?" Tapirmon said, looking disturbed.

"What?" We responded.

"Where's the wound? And the blood? And why is the body here at all, shouldn't it be a Digitama now?"

Little did we know, the other Garurumon were already on land as the news slowly sunk in. As the 'dead' body rose to his feet, letting out a growl through his wide grin, we could only do one thing:

"RUN!" I forget who said it, but no one dared to argue.

"The dead live!" Raramon screamed as we ran, all thinking of the same place; The city.

I'd only run like this once before; Tapirmon and I were playing tag, when _it _ appeared, and slaughtered the rodent's mother as we fled. I could tell Tapirmon was remembering the same thing, as a lone tear fell from his cheek onto the grass that sped by as we charged for the gate.

The gate was a huge, Chrome Digizoid-wrought set of doors designed to stop Garurumon from entering the Digital City, a safe haven from the wolven hunter's during that hell-spawn season. It was also simply home to most inhabitants of the Server Continent, but it was best known for it's amazing protection from everybody unable to hold their own against a Garurumon.

But back on subject, I was about to die. Fun? Not so much.

As we ran, the gate slowly came into view between all the trees, but it just wasn't close enough! "Raramon," I shouted over the sound of feet slamming against the ground, and panting from the others becoming tired. "If we don't make it out of this alive..." I heard the Garurumon coming closer and closer, and saw the same from the Digital City. "I just want you to know..." We broke through the edge of the woods and bolted for the gate like there was no tomorrow, which was probably the case for us.

As we approached the gate, I screamed, "I LOVE YOU!" Twenty yards to go, but only five between us and our pack of pursuers.

"Wewwy?" She yelled back, with her little speech impediment. Fifteen yards left, and we kept good distance...

"NO! Not wewwy!" I replied.

The Garurumon picked up the pace as we drew extremely close to the gate. We only had a few seconds to go! Tapirmon brought up the rear, and he had a Garurumon dangerously close and already snapping it's jaws at him. Then, I slammed into the gate. A Garurumon pounced on me as it began to open. As it flew through the air towards me like so many others at Tapirmon, Salamon and Raramon, we all ran in, and-


End file.
